Perfect Morning, Crazy Nights
by Truth in the Moon
Summary: Follows Bella and Edward during Breaking Dawn. My twists and turns, giving you what Stephanie Meyer left out. Canon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow. It has been forever since I've written a fan fic. Well, lately I've been reading some Edward/Bella stuff and I guess I just had to write something of my own so here goes. I don't know if I want to make it a one-shot or keep going with it so let me know what you think, please.

Disclaimer: Not Stephanie Meyer, nor ever will be sadly.

**Bella POV**

I woke up to find my body molded against some hard shape; a cold, hard, _breathing_ shape. I sighed contentedly as I flipped by body around to wrap my arms around Edward. My Edward.

My… _fiancé._

That word still sounded strange as it echoed around in my head. I couldn't seem to get over the fact that was getting married.

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want to marry Edward. I really do. I love him more than anyone could ever imagine, but we were so closely connected that it almost didn't seem necessary to go through all the trouble. Then again, I would do anything for him, even if it meant subjecting myself to the torture that is Alice's wedding plans.

I groaned into the hard chest that was lying next to me. I felt a pair of muscular arms encase my slender form and pull me closer.

This was one good thing about accepting Edward's proposal; he had stopped being so uptight about being with me.

I felt his chest shake as I put my head against it, his body rolling with silent chuckles. His pale fist slid under my chin, gently lifting up my head to meet his eyes.

His cold lips met mine and I began to melt in his arms. I wiggled my arms free and proceeded to wrap them around his neck, my finger twisting themselves into his glorious bronze locks. I pulled on his head, trying to bring him closer to me, my efforts completely useless. His hands slid down my back, rubbing small circles to make me relax.

He pulled away all too soon, leaving me breathless as usual. He rubbed his nose against mine, exhaling the air he'd been holding in. I breathed in his wonderful scent and became light headed.

He pulled my face back to his and held my gaze.

"What are you thinking?" He looked at me, silently begging me to tell him.

"Well," I began. I didn't want to tell him all I'd been thinking, especially about the wedding part considering it was only a few days away. I figured the bit about Alice's crazed planning regime would be safe. "I was just thinking how overboard Alice has gone with this whole thing."

He chuckled again, his breath ruffling the strands of hair that had floated down around my face. He lifted his hand to brush them back, my skin tingling where his fingers had brushed it.

"I know what you mean. I still can't believe you let her plan it in the first place."

His laughter stopped abruptly and I felt the mattress lift as he backed into the shadows of my closet. That could only mean one thing: Charlie.

I quickly straightened the covers and adjusted the pillow into a comfortable sleeping position. My head landed with a soft thud just as the door opened and an unruly mop of brown hair appeared in the doorway.

"Bells, are you ok in here?"

I stretched warily, making myself seem like I had been woken from a night of peaceful sleep before responding.

"Yeah, I'm-" I stuck a fake yawn in to make it seem more realistic before continuing, "fine. What's up?"

He took a quick look around the room, his eyes seeming to linger on the closet door. I wasn't sure if I had imagined it or not, but I felt like he had a sneaking suspicion that I hadn't been alone this past night. He seemed to drop the thought as he backed his way out.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard voices. Have fun with Alice today." He shut the door quietly and I groaned again. I had completely forgotten about my day with Alice in Seattle today. I sat up and dropped my head into my hands when I felt Edward's arms lift me up and settle me in his lap. He began placing small kisses in my hair and I leaned back into him, my body curving to fit his.

He slowly began making his way downward, his lips leaving what felt like scorch marks along my neck. He hit the pulse point in the crook and I tipped my head back, allowing him further access to that desired spot. He paused momentarily to suck lightly on that area before traveling to my shoulder. I had no idea what had led me to wear a tank top to bed that night, but now I was very happy that I did.

His hands slid down to my hips and settled there while his mouth found its way to my shoulder. I felt one hand make its way slowly up my side, the fabric coming up a little with it. He took my hand in his and lifted my arms, his mouth leading the way down my arm to my palm where he let his lips stay.

I so desperately wanted to feel those lips on mine. His hold on me had loosened and I managed to flip myself around, my legs on either side of his. I attacked his mouth with a full frontal assault that took him by surprise. I was waiting for him to pull away and wasn't shocked when his hands found my side. I tried to deepen the kiss before I was pulled off, but wasn't prepared when he pulled my body closer to his.

His hands began slipping lower and lower and I felt my heart race. I was sure it was going to beat its way out of my chest when his grip tightened and he pushed against me, his muscular form towering over mine.

A low growl escaped from his throat, which made me shiver.

He felt it and immediately drew back, concern filling his eyes. I guess he must have thought that he had scared me when, in truth, I found it quite sexy.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just got caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just-"

I silenced him with my mouth, my lips crashing back on to his. I pulled back slowly, peering into his golden eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not scared. I-" I stopped, unwilling to finish the sentence. I knew if I told him how I felt, it would lead to another one of his ridiculous rants about how dangerous he was and all that nonsense. I settled for a quick peck on his lips before sliding out from underneath his marble form.

I made to stand up to get ready for my little 'shopping excursion', as Alice so nicely put it, when I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist and pull me back onto the bed with him.

He looked at me and I could see the look in his eyes; they were doubtful, like he didn't believe me when I told him I was fine. But, there was something else in there: love. I saw him fumble around in his pocket for something when at last he drew out a small black box.

Edward spoiled me enough as it was and I really didn't like receiving things which he knew all too well. I looked at him skeptically. He smiled his amazing crooked smile and took my hand in his.

"I know how much you hate receiving gifts, but you said I could give you things that were passed on to me." He looked down and opened the box. My eyes became wide as I looked at the stunning necklace that lay nestled in the satin lining. "This too was my mother's and I want you to have it, if you'll accept it, of course."

I was speechless. Of course I was going to accept. Was he really that thick? My voice was lost somewhere in the emotions that had clouded my mind that I could only nod in response. He removed it from its resting place and hooked it behind my neck, the pendant sitting in the hollow of my throat. It was a lily outlined in green stones hung on a thin gold chain. Edward lifted his fingers and touched it, his eyes resting on it, recalling the memories that it held.

"My father had it made for my mother when I was born. The lily was her favorite flower and he picked the stones to match the color of my eyes. Well, what they used to be at any rate."

I intertwined my fingers with the ones resting against the necklace and pulled his face to mine with the other, kissing him softly so that our lips barely touched. I couldn't help the tear that had found its way down my cheek. We parted and he wiped it away with a kiss.

He stood up quickly taking me with him and made for the door. Charlie must have already left to go fishing. He smiled and opened the door.

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready and I'll take you over to my house." He left, his crooked smile once again playing on his flawless features.

I smiled and leaned against my dresser, my fingers tracing the outline of the lily that hung around my neck. I wondered if this morning could have been any better.

Most definitely not.

A/N: I don't think I'm going to leave it as complete since I don't know what I want to do with it yet. If you liked it or want to see me continue it, there is only one way that I'll know and that is if you review. I would appreciate it so much. Even if it's a 'Good' or 'Ok', it still means a lot.

Much love

Truth in the Moon


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so with 141 hits, I feel like I should be getting more than three reviews. And to the three who did leave a review, thank you so much. It really means a lot to me. So, use this new 'extension to the story' so to speak, to spark a fire under you and leave a review.

Much love xoxo

-Truth in the Moon

I trotted down the stairs, anxious to return to the arms of the man I was so hopelessly I love with. Well, maybe trotted doesn't exactly work in my case. I made it about seven steps before I missed a step and started falling head first down the stairs. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain that I knew was coming. But it didn't.

My hands hit Edward's cold, hard chest while his hands locked themselves around my waist. He picked me up and set me down on the floor, his hands sliding to rest on my hips. His cold lips grazed my forehead as he planted a feathery kiss just below my hair line. I shivered involuntarily as always. He chuckled and placed his forehead against mine, sighing peacefully. His scent wafted around me again, and I leaned into him to prevent myself from having another accident.

"Ready to go?" he said.

I huffed in response, making him laugh. He knew that Alice had planned to take me shopping. He also knew how much I detested it. He slid his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together and pulling towards the door.

We made our way to the woods out behind the house, seeing as Edward hadn't driven his Volvo over. Once under the shelter of the trees, he swung me onto his back and took off running for the house.

I had finally gotten used to the sensation of watching the trees fly by at alarming speeds, the blur of green surrounding us on both sides. I felt at peace for the moment, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck, burying my face into his hair.

We reached the enormous white house all too soon. He lowered me to the ground and, taking my hand led me inside.

It wasn't long before I heard the rush of air as Alice came flying down the stairs and enveloping me in a hug. She pulled back, her amber eyes shining with excitement. Her mood was infectious; I sighed and let a smile slide on my face. She was up the stairs and back before I had even realized, the keys to her yellow Porsche dangling on her dainty finger.

"Come on Bella, let's go!" She almost had my hand before Edward snatched it. He pulled me close for one last lingering kiss before we parted for the day. Alice tapped her foot impatiently, finally tugging on my arm, wrenching me out of Edward's arms. I growled at her but she just stood behind me, shoving me out the front door.

Before I knew it, we were going 140 mph toward Seattle and I was holding on for dear life. I never quite understood how I could handle running with Edward at a pace that was beyond comprehension but freaked out if we were going over 90 on the highway.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we zipped into a parking spot outside the mall. I rolled out and almost tripped. Alice was around the car in second and had caught my arm to steady me.

"Thanks," I muttered and she grabbed my hand and yanked me toward the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Absolutely not, Alice. I will not subject myself to this. I already came shopping with you, isn't that enough?" I struggled helplessly against her vice-like grip on my arm as she pulled me toward my least favorite store in the world, Victoria's Secret.

"I love that you came but we need to get you something to wear for the honeymoon, silly. If we don't make you look 'appealing'" she said with a devilish grin, "then Edward won't hold up his end of the bargain."

I frowned. I really wanted to know if she had seen anything about our honeymoon, but every time I brought it up, she would shrug her shoulders and say she didn't know, visions change, blah, blah, blah.

We walked in and I was immediately thrown into a changing room where Alice proceeded to throw the entire contents of the store at me over the door.

Two hours, four pink bags, and numerous occasions of me blushing later, we were flying back to Forks. We pulled up to the Cullen's house and I could see Edward standing in the front window, his brow wrinkled in thought.

Alice bounded through the front door where she was stopped by my glorious fiancé. I thought I saw a flicker of anger cross his features as he took in the bags full of lingerie.

"Alice, what is in there?"

She hopped lightly out of his reach and raced up the stairs, a 'never you mind' ringing through the house. His eyes quickly turned to me and I knew I had to look down. I knew and he knew that it was almost impossible for me to keep secrets from him. And he had special ways of getting the information he wanted.

"Bella…" his velvety voice cooed. I heard the floor creak as he made his way toward me, slowly, watching every move I made. I knew I didn't have any chance if I decided to run; he was much too quick. And there was no way I could fight him off if he grabbed me.

I really only had two options; spill or be tortured into spilling. I didn't like plan A, and I was wondering what he had in mind for plan B. I took a deep breath and made a break for the kitchen. He was leaning against the doorway before I had even taken a few steps, holding up his finger, wiggling it back and forth.

"Tsk tsk. What am I going to do with you Bella? Have you yet to learn your lesson?" He picked himself up off the door frame and came toward me again. I saw the playfulness in his eyes and I turned to get in the living room. I hadn't even taken a step when I felt his arm snake its way around my waist. He must have gotten tired of my little game and wanted answers. We were upstairs and in his room before I could blink.

I felt his arms leave me and heard the door shut behind us with a snap. I turned and was met by his honey orbs, his body gliding smoothly over to meet me. I began to back myself up, my knees buckling as they hit the bed. He was there, hauling me up onto the soft, fluffy comforter, his body hovering inches over mine. I could feel my heart begin to race, beating frantically against my chest.

"Now, Bella," he said, his cool breath washing over me and almost eliminating any sense of thought, "how did shopping with Alice go?"

I could barely collect myself enough to answer and all that came out was breathy and fumbled.

"G-good." His smile appeared on his face and I knew he thought he had me.

_Well, Edward Cullen, I'm not going to give in that easily._

I took a deep, steadying breath, trying to ignore the fact that the air around us had been permeated with his sweet scent.

"So, did you have fun?" His eyes danced as they studied my face.

"Uh, we had lots of, um, fun," I stuttered.

I felt him draw his body closer to mine the cold radiating off his skin. I involuntarily shivered, my heart pounding against my rib cage. He brought his face to mine and lightly brushed his lips against mine. I released the breath that I didn't know I had been holding. My eyes fluttered shut as his lips traveled downward leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw.

_If this is torture, what would heaven be like?_

He slowly made his way up to my ear, his breath falling on my skin. I was too stunned to move, not able even to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Ready to tell me yet?" I could almost picture the smirk on his face as he said it.

I felt my resistance crumbling beneath me. The words were on the tip of my tongue when Edward's presence atop me vanished and I was pulled off the bed into a pair of small dainty hands.

My eyes began to focus on the scene before me. I was able to catch a glimpse of Emmett holding a struggling Edward before being whisked away down the stairs by Alice. We made to the living room and settled on the couch, Alice on one side with her arm wrapped protectively around me, Jasper on the other, my angelic marble body guards.

A thunderous crash resounded over head followed by the sound of rushing air. I began to feel soothing waves surround us; Jasper was preparing us for when Edward entered.

They did little to calm him. Emmett walked in and settled on the arm of the chair that Rosalie occupied, followed by a fuming Edward, his glaring eyes shooting daggers at Alice. She smiled pleasantly up at him, lacing her fingers with Jasper's behind my head.

As if she could read his thoughts, Alice laughed, filling the room with its musical sound.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I couldn't allow you to trick Bella into telling you. It would have spoiled the surprise."

He only glared at her before stalking off to the kitchen. Jasper sensed my want to join and closed his icy fingers around my wrist, a look of warning crossing his face.

"Bella, we can't let you go to him. If he gets hold of you-"

"-he's gone, you with him," finished Emmett.

I snuggled deeper into the couch, wondering how difficult tonight was going to be with him.

It seemed 'crazy' had a nasty habit of following 'perfect'.

A/N: There it is. Now, if you think I can go on with the story, I can only know if you tell me, and that means you need to review. I appreciate every review and it gives me a reason to keep writing, which I love to do. I hope you enjoyed this and please let me know.

Much love

-Truth in the Moon

_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again. I was so pleased to see that many of you wanted me to continue with my story. I know it's been a while but it was difficult to decide where to pick up and keep this going. I'm going to need help, like where to keep going to. I think I might go to the wedding, possibly the honeymoon, but I'm not for sure. Your reviews I hope will let me know. They are very much appreciated.

I was still feeling guilty about Edward as Alice popped in a movie for us to watch. I was just glad that it wasn't a romantic movie; that would have depressed me. By the time the credits started rolling, Edward still hadn't returned and it was getting late.

I gathered my things and made my way out to the truck, Alice and Jasper in tow. Alice had graciously allowed me to leave some of my purchases with her. Charlie was already worried about the wedding; I didn't want to send him to emergency room because of heart failure.

I pulled out of the drive way and out of sight of the big house, winding my way back to town. I still felt bad about today. I had no idea that Edward would take it so hard. I pulled in front of the house and got out. I walked in the front door, hung up my coat, and wished goodnight to my father before trudging up to y room.

I opened the door and almost screamed. My marble Adonis was laying on my bed, arms behind his head; the picture of perfection. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile as he unhooked his fingers and beckoned to me to come.

As I walked closer, I noticed that the top three or four buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing his muscular white chest. My breathing hitched in my throat as my feet carried my closer to what I knew was my impending doom. I was helpless now if he wanted answers; there was no Alice, Jasper, or Emmett to save the day.

I stopped next to him. I waited patiently for him to grab me and pin me down. Well, he did grab me, but he pulled me swiftly into his lap, wrapping his arms around me, hugging me closer to his chest. I felt him kiss my hair lightly and rest his head in my shoulder. He sighed before turning me to face him.

His eyes lingered on the necklace he had given me, his eyes sparkling with happiness. He cupped my face with his head and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead before speaking.

"Bella, I'm sorry about today. That was wrong and I shouldn't have done that. That was taking it too far." He looked into my eyes, his honey orbs searching for forgiveness. We both knew that I would, but I decided to play with it for just a little bit.

"Well, Edward, I'm not sure that I can forgive you so easily." My feeble attempts at turning from him failed as he laughed and pinned me against his body.

"Are you absolutely positive about that?" his eyes playful in the moonlight.

I sighed and shook my head, pressing my forehead to his. He smiled and placed soft kisses along my nose, cheeks, eyelids, and finally on my lips. He pulled back and my eyes fluttered open. I felt slightly drunk for some reason. I knew it was because if his scent; it always drove me insane, but tonight, it was sending my brain into overload.

I shook myself out of my stupor to look at him. His eyebrows were raised as I took a breath to ask him a question.

"If you were so curious, why didn't you just look in Alice's head?"

He laughed before touching his nose to mine.

"I did. It was useless."

I was confused as to what he meant and I guess he could see that on my face.

"She was reciting Queen Margaret's monologue from Richard III in Farsi."

I smiled as I traced his lips with my fingers, never breaking eye contact. He lifted them from their path, entwining them with his. He lifted my hand and lightly grazed the back of it with his mouth before placing it gently in his lap.

I was surprised; he usually frowned upon this much contact between us. As if he could sense my curiosity, he smiled and nuzzled my nose.

"I just want to make up for what I did today. I pushed too far." He lowered his head before raising his eyes to look at me from under his lashes. "I was afraid that I had scared you. That's the last thing I would ever want to do. I love you too much, Isabella Marie Swan." I cringed at the use of my full name. He chuckled before cradling my face between his hands. "You have a beautiful name. And I think I can hold onto my feelings for a few more days."

My heart began to pound as my thoughts trailed to our honeymoon. I would have been perfectly fine with skipping the wedding altogether, but that wasn't going to fly; not just with Edward, but Alice, Renee, and I bet Esme, would have been upset.

Edward brought me back down from my thoughts by lowering me onto the bed and pulling the covers up, tucking them under my chin. I curled up closer to him, his arms winding securely around my waist.

I felt his chest rise and fall with his steady breathing before he looked down at me, smiling devilishly.

"What?" I asked, cautiously, not sure what he was thinking and positive that I didn't want to know.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about what was in those bags Alice had today."

I huffed in annoyance, knowing that it was going to come up sooner or later. I had been counting on the later. He laughed, ruffling my hair slightly. I scowled at him.

"Oh no, Edward Cullen. You're not going to try that again." I tried to sound stern but failed miserably under his gaze.

"Don't worry, love. I'm not going to." He smiled before laughing again. "I'll probably find out tonight anyway."

I glared at him before turning myself around, pressing my back into him. I closed my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't talk in my sleep tonight, before the darkness enveloped me.

A/N: Ok, that was kind of difficult to write since I'm still insure of where it's going. That's why this chapter is so short and I need your reviews everyone. And they mean a lot to me, especially the ton I got for my last chapter. And, because I take long to update, it's because I have a writing project I'm working on; I'm actually writing a book and I use this as practice, so I hope you don't mind if I use you as guinea pigs to test out my writing style. Love you all, and please review.

Much love,

-Truth in the Moon

_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again. I know the last chapter was really short and I'm sorry but I still don't know where to go with this. I'm not sure if I want to stop soon, go to the wedding, or the honeymoon, or until they change her, or…well you get the idea. That's why your reviews would be so helpful to me right now. But it has been a while so I thought I would give you some sort of filler for the time being. So, here goes…

Disclaimer that stands for any and all chapters, past, present, and future: Twilight will never be mine but if I want to play with Stephanie Meyer's characters, by golly, I will. I actually would NOT have a problem playing with my very own Edward, but until I find him, I have to make do with this.

I woke up Sunday and rolled over, bumping my nose into Edward's hard chest. I sat up groggily, rubbing my eyes to rid them of sleep. I felt his cold arms encircle my waist as he pulled me back into his lap.

"Good morning, love," he whispered into my hair. I smiled and snuggled closer to him, my body shivering from his icy touch and the need to be closer to him.

I swiveled around so I could look at him. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before resting his forehead against mine. I could still remember our conversation from last night and was curious as to what he might have heard while I was asleep.

"So…," I began, looking down at my hands which I had placed lightly on his chest, "I'm sure you got an earful last night."

He was still except for the fact that his grip had loosened around me. I stole a quick look at his face. I had to do a double take. He looked pouty. I couldn't have imagined why. He never looked like this. I had to admit, it was rather funny.

He heard my giggles and his face changed to show me a look of confusion. I managed to get my laughter under control before looking back at him. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"You're really unfair, you know that," he said, the pout returning to his lips, making me smile.

"What do you mean?" I tried to control myself. I was sure he whatever he was thinking about wasn't funny but his facial expressions made me feel otherwise.

He held my chin in his frigid grasp and held my gaze level with his. "Of all the night for you not to say anything remotely interesting and you decide to choose last night. As I said before, it's not fair."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. I guess I had gotten lucky after all. I loosed his hold on my chin and wound my fingers with his. I felt better but I was still curious if I had said anything.

"Edward, I know you said that I didn't say anything interesting, but what did I say last night?" I couldn't help myself; I was dying to know what had made him so grumpy.

He smiled and touched his nose to mine before laying another gentle kiss on my lips. "Well, I heard you moan, like you always do, and I have to admit, I was glad. I thought that I was going to find out what you and Alice kept from me. I waited patiently for what you would say next." He paused to look at me, gauging my reaction to see if I was ready to hear the details.

I didn't really care at that point. I was happy just to know that I hadn't given anything away. I looked at him, waiting for him to go on. He must have seen the look in my eyes and he continued.

"You started saying my name. Then, I heard 'Alice' come out of your mouth, and that confused me. Aside from occasionally hearing the mutt's name-" I growled. "Fine, _his_ name, you had only ever said mine. When you started talking about stores, I understood and I became hopeful. That was short-lived. All you kept saying was that you didn't want to do that or go in there."

His face fell slightly and I worked very hard to keep my laughter in check. I couldn't help but find all of this amusing. He dropped his hand from my face and left it to rest lightly on my hip.

"You wouldn't even give me a name or anything. I just watched you scrunch your face up in agitation as I waited, hopeful that you would let something slip. You don't know how disappointed I am right now."

I couldn't help myself and I laughed openly at this point. It was just too funny. I chuckled loudly for a few seconds before I remembered my dad. My dad that slept in the room next to me and could easily hear my loud cackles. I slapped a hand over my mouth and my eyes darted to the wall that separated the two rooms.

Edward chuckled and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Don't worry. Charlie left early this morning. He went fishing with some friends from work."

I exhaled the breath I'd been holding and dropped my head to let it rest on Edward's shoulder. He brought his hands up to my back and rubbed soothing circles trying to calm me.

"Come, love. Time to get ready for today." He unhooked his arms from around my body and picked me up and set me on the floor. He placed a kiss on the top of my head before heading out the door to give me some privacy.

I made it downstairs and was greeted with a bowl of cereal. I never realized how hungry I was until I began eating. Edward sat at the table watching me eat. It still irked me that he watched me as I ate, but I let it slide as I shoveled the food into my mouth in record time. I rinsed out the bowl and walked to the door where Edward waited, holding my coat open for me. I slipped my arms in and took his hand as he led me to his silver Volvo parked in front of the house.

I stared at it in confusion. He must have known my question because he responded as he opened the door for me.

"I had Alice bring it over after Charlie left. I didn't think you'd be in the mood to run."

He walked at a human pace to the driver's side and got it, the engine coming to life with a gentle purr. He smoothly glided through the streets and down the back road to his house. He pulled up beside Alice's yellow Porsche and killed the engine.

I started to unbuckle myself, but noticed that Edward hadn't moved. He sighed and let his head relax against the back of the seat, his eyes closed.

"Edward," I asked tentatively, "are you alright?" I slipped my hand into his and he gave it a small squeeze. Opening his eyes, he turned to look at me. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and let his fingers glide down my cheek.

"It's nothing, love. I'm fine."

He got out and was at my door in no time. He opened it and gave me his hand. We walked up the path and to the door, exchanging a kiss before going inside. We could hear a video game being played in the other room. I went to go see what was going on but noticed that Edward stayed put, a thoughtful look on his face.

He caught me watching him and he came up next to me. He turned me so I was facing him and chuckled lightly.

"Actually, there was something I was wondering about, but you already know what that is." He flashed me his crooked smile and I saw Alice appear in the doorway, arms crossed, glaring at him. He leaned in close to me and I felt his lips graze my ear as he spoke.

"Are you sure you won't tell me?"

I pulled away and smirked at him. I turned and linked arms with Alice to head into the living room. I took one last glance over my shoulder to see him standing there looking at me.

"Don't worry. You'll see soon enough."

As Alice and I walked into the room, a loud groan from the foyer floated in behind us.

A/N: There you go. That was longer than the last one. But I am serious. If you like what I'm doing and want to see more, I need to hear from you. Tell me if you like it, dislike like it (nicely though, please) or if there's something I need to change. I want to stay close to the book but still make it my own. I really don't know how far to carry this. So, unless you want me to end it now, I would very much like to hear from you.

Much love always

-Truth in the Moon

_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm wondering how many of you who read these stories also write your own, because if you do, than you know how great it feels to receive feedback on your work. I got hardly any reviews on the last chapter, and I'm feeling pretty down right now. I don't know if it's because you all hate what I write or you don't think it's good enough to bother leaving one or not. But, to my few reviewers, just so you know, you really made my day. Just to show my appreciation, for this chapter, I dedicate it to you six, (you know who you are). You brighten my day and make me want to keep writing. Thank you so much.

Oh, and if any of you thought that Bella and Edward were a little out of character with what they said or did, I wrote it that way on purpose. I had good reason! And, this is rated T, so I will be throwing in some language. Sorry if it offends, but I think the rating should fit the story.

* * *

I don't know if shocked quite covers it. Mortified is probably a better word choice. Obviously, my brain and mouth are suffering from miscommunication because I don't know what possessed me to say 'You'll find out soon enough.'

I couldn't lie. I wanted the whole wedding to be over. As soon as the wedding's done, Edward has to uphold his end of the bargain. _Both _of our agreements.

I had to get the idea of our honeymoon out of my mind. I knew that idea terrified me as much as it excited me. We were going to try and I was glad for that, but it also meant showing certain areas of my body that I wasn't particularly comfortable with. Granted, Edward would be my husband and all, but I wasn't gorgeous like Alice or Rosalie. I was a Plain Jane. There wasn't anything remotely desirable about me. But, I guess Edward disagreed.

I wondered if it was possible for vampires to have bad eyesight.

'Only a little while longer and I'll see for myself,' I mused as I sat on the couch, my arms wrapped around my legs, my knees curled up to my chest. I buried my head in my arms, Emmett's and Jasper's laughter still ringing in my ears.

I had completely forgotten about the excellent hearing they heard, so, of course, they heard everything that had transpired out in the hallway. Including my little comment about my new 'purchases'. They sniggered as I walked in with Alice, but as soon as they heard the groan escape Edward's mouth, it turned into full-blown laughter.

I heard the video game begin again, so I figured the worst was over. I knew Edward hadn't walked in after us and I waited patiently for him to join the rest of the family. I kept my head down, but I could tell when he walked in. Emmett's booming voice rattled my eardrums and the blush on my cheeks became steadily darker with every word.

"Whoa, Edward. Looks like someone's going to be having a good time in a few weeks. That is, as long as you have the stamina and know how to use your equip-" His voice was cut off by the sound of rushing air, snarling, and a few choice curses.

"Damn, Edward, take it easy. It was just a joke. Relax, will you?" I watched, wide-eyed, as Edward release Emmett from a headlock, his nostrils flared in anger. I silently wondered if they wanted to piss him off every day before the wedding. I was already worked up about it; I didn't need my future vampire _husband_ irritated. We had enough to worry about with all the guests coming and getting everything set up. Edward also had more to prepare for as well. Perfecting his self-control was high up on his do to list, a list that was growing steadily longer as the wedding came closer.

He stalked off to the kitchen, muttering something that sounds vaguely like 'stupid, moronic bastard'. Once he turned the corner, I watched as Rosalie walked over to Emmett and smack him quite hard on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he cried as Rosalie turned her back to him to go sit down on the chair across from me.

"Emmett, you know I love you but you can be so dense sometimes. Edward doesn't need this right now. He has enough to worry about and Bella doesn't need to hear your thoughts. Two days before the wedding is not the best time to get the groom worked up into a fury. Knock it off, okay?" I shot Rosalie a grateful smile which she accepted. I received a small grin and a curt nod, telling me that she understood. Alice leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Why don't you go check on him?"

I nodded glumly and stood to walk in the kitchen. I took one last look over to the boys, acknowledging Jasper's apologetic look. I sighed heavily, hoping that Edward had calmed down enough to be reasonable.

Once I cleared the living room, I heard Alice's shrill voice reach my ears and I found myself laughing at the tiny little pixie and her choice of words.

"Way to go, you big lummox! Now you've gone and depressed the bride! Emmett, I swear, if they cancel the wedding because of this, so help me…" she trailed off venomously. I could almost picture Emmett giving Rose a pleading look, begging for her to save him. I turned out of the dining room to find Edward hunched over the island in the middle of the room, his head resting in his hands.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso, resting my face against his back and breathing in his scent. I felt him sigh and watched him shake his head. I peppered a few kisses along his back, doing anything I could think of to make him feel better.

"Maybe Vegas would have been better after all," he said, his rich velvety voice barely audible through his fingers.

I smiled and tugged on him to turn around. He obliged, taking my body and pulling it against his. "You know, there's still time," I said, trying to lighten his mood.

"I heard that, you two!" Alice yelled. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face and apparently it was infectious as I watched the corners of his mouth draw up in a small grin.

"She really is too nosy for her own good, isn't she?" he chuckled as he hugged me to his chest, burying his nose in my hair.

"Yes, she most certainly is."

"Thanks. I know I am," she called. "It's just part of my charm."

Our laughter grew slightly louder, but soon died down. I wasn't sure how long we stood there in the kitchen but after a while I could feel my legs weakening. I leaned in closer to him, using his body for support. He noticed and I felt my legs slide out from underneath me as he cradled me in his arms.

He opted for human speed as he carried me up the stairs to his room. He gently laid me in the middle of the bed and sat down next to me. I sat up and curled in to a ball, sitting squarely in the center of the bed. He chuckled and crawled over to me, peeling my arms from my legs like he were peeling an orange. He held my wrists as he leaned into me, slowly letting me fall backward on the bed. He held his frame over me, making sure not to crush me with his weight.

I smiled and could help the giggle that escaped when he began placing kisses along my jaw, up to my cheek, and down to my lips. I met him eagerly, glad that he was done brooding for the day. His mouth left mine to find a sensitive spot on my neck. I was a little put off when he stopped but I tensed up when I felt his grip on my wrists tighten as he smelled the spot where his mouth had been. I knew what the smell of my blood did to him, and I couldn't help but wonder what was running through his mind. Did he like causing himself pain? I wondered if he had reconsidered our compromise but that idea evaporated when I felt his cool breath on my skin as he chuckled quietly.

"Just two more days, my love. Two more days." He rolled off of me, his arms wrapping themselves around me, pulling me on top of him. I snuggled into his chest, content, before popping up. He pulled my face to his, confusion gracing his glorious features.

"Charlie. I never told him that I was going to be here this late. I have to go home and finish dinner."

I tried to push myself into a sitting position before a pair of arms held me fast. His lips grazed my ear and I shivered.

"I'll have Alice call him and tell him that you're staying with us tonight. You don't have to worry." He placed a kiss on the spot below my ear and I was almost ready to give in, but an image of Charlie flashed before me. As much as I wanted to stay here in Edward's arms, I only had a limited number of days left with him and I didn't want to shorten it any more than I needed to.

"No. I really need to go home. I can't do that to him. I'm already saying goodbye to being his little girl in two days, and the rest of my human life not long after. I need to spend time with him." I watched as he listened to what I said, understanding what I meant, but he couldn't hide the disappointment in his eyes. "But, you'll be over later tonight, right?" I added with a smile.

He pecked me lightly on the lips before smiling back at me. "As long as you want me, love. As long as you want me."

* * *

A/N: Okay. Since I don't know how far you want me to carry this, I have basically no plan as to where this story is headed. That's where your reviews come in. So please take 30 seconds and tell me what you think. Please?

Much love,

-Truth in the Moon

_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was BLOWN AWAY!!!!! You all are amazing; I have no other words to describe it. I was practically jumping up and down in my chair when I returned home to find my inbox flooded with messages from FanFiction. You all have truly made my day. Thank you so much.

Now, someone has suggested doing a chapter in Edward's point of view. I'm still weighing that option. If I do that, I would probably write his day that he had while Bella is off with her dad. Also, I'm gonna veer off from the book a bit. This is the last time Bella and Edward will see each other before the wedding, so who knows what's in store?

**

* * *

**

Edward drove me home, the silence between us very comfortable. He reached over and took my hand that was resting on my lap. He twined our fingers together and brought them to lips, brushing his lips across the back of my hand. I looked at him, noticing the small smile fixed to his face. He caught me staring and turned to look at me. His eyes were practically dancing with excitement. As much as the wedding terrified me, I couldn't help but feel happy seeing the look on his face. His pale skin seemed to glow even brighter in the gloom of the late afternoon.

We pulled up to the house and he quickly got out and opened my door, offering his hand out to me. I took it and he easily pulled my into a standing position. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he led me into the house. Charlie was sprawled out across the couch, the baseball announcer's voice reaching us. He looked up, giving me a warm smile before turning a cold eye on Edward.

I knew he was still a little upset at the fact that we were getting married. He claimed to have accepted the fact that he was getting Edward as a son-in-law but I could tell otherwise. Charlie always put on a brave face for me, but it was from him that I got the ability to tell a lie that was more transparent than a ghost.

I slipped out of Edward's grasp and walked over to the couch where my father lay. I put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at me, giving me his warm smile that made his eyes crinkle.

"Hi, Dad." I said casually, flopping into the chair across from him.

He raised his eyebrow. I normally didn't sit in the living room and watch sports. "Hey, Bells. Everything okay?"

I laughed quietly to myself. "Yeah, everything's fine, Dad. Just wondered what you wanted for dinner."

He waved a hand in the air, indicating that he didn't care. I took that and stood up to head to the kitchen. Edward followed silently behind me. I poked around in the fridge, pulling out the ingredients for spaghetti. I just put a pot on the stove to get the sauce heated when a pair of cold hands grabbed my waist. He spun me around quickly, my head becoming dizzy. I wobbled slightly and heard him chuckle as his arms held me secure. His hand cupped my cheek, running his thumb over my bottom lip before brushing his lips against mine.

He laughed again as he released me so I could finish making dinner. I managed to get everything set up just as Charlie walked into the kitchen. We ate dinner in silence, Edward standing off to the side as usual.

I knew why I had wanted to come home early. I had been thinking about it all day and I knew that I owed Charlie one more day. One more day as father and daughter before I had to leave him. That thought almost brought the tears, but I knew what I wanted. Charlie would just have to accept that.

"Ummm, Dad, I was wondering, do you have plans for tomorrow?" I looked up slowly. His fork had stopped half-way to his mouth, the noodles slipping off the end. His brows drew together in confusion, trying to process my answer.

"Why do you ask, Bells?" He looked at me, studying my face. I shrugged nonchalantly, picking at my food. I watched Edward's face behind my father's shoulder. His mouth was drawn in a line, but his chest was lightly rising and falling, trying with great effort to contain his laughter. I couldn't see anything funny going on, until it hit me that it must have been what was going on inside my dad's head. I rolled my eyes before turning to my dad.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could spend tomorrow together. If you wanted to, that is."

Realization dawned on him. "Oh. Well, sure, Bella, anything you want to do, just let me know."

The rest of dinner passed quietly. I washed the dishes while Edward dried. I looked at the clock to read 8:49. I sat down at the table, resting my head on my arms. I felt his cool touch on my cheek, his fingers bringing my face up to meet his. He pulled me to my feet and held me against his chest.

"I have to go. I'll be back later tonight but I can't stay long. I'll explain later, but for now, I really have to leave." I nodded, grabbing his hand and leading him to the door.

"I promise to be back soon, love," he said and turned to walk away in the darkness. I waited until the tail lights disappeared around the corner. I left the front porch and went back inside. I began to head toward the stairs when I heard Charlie call my name from the living room.

"Yeah, Dad? Did you want something?" I sat back down in the chair, waiting for him to speak.

He looked a little nervous, rubbing the back of his neck to try to think of what to say.

"Bells, did you really mean what you said at dinner?"

I smiled a little before nodding my head. "Yeah, I did. I want to spend tomorrow with you, Dad. Remember, I'm getting…_married_… in two days. Well, one now, I guess." I still surprised me that I was so close to being with Edward…forever.

He grunted in response, muttering something about 'monkey suit' and 'too young' before looking back at me. He smiled again before continuing.

"Well, that's great, Bella, but are you sure you don't want to spend it with your friends?"

I sighed. This was more difficult than I had originally planned. I lifted myself up and walked over to sit on the couch next to him. Affection was uncharted waters for us, but it seemed the only way to get him to understand. I grabbed the hand that was sitting next to me and turned it over in mine. It brought back memories from the times when I had come here when I was little. I smiled as I remembered the day that my dad had tried to teach me to ride a bike. The hand that had been holding me steady then was the same one that had held me steady through all of my ups and downs. And now, it was this hand that I was leaving behind.

"Dad, I really want to spend tomorrow with you. We can watch baseball, eat at the Lodge, even go fishing if you want." He chuckled at that last option, but I could hear the sadness in his voice. I knew that this was hard on him and I wanted to make the most of our time.

"Only if you're sure, Bells." I nodded, smiling as he grasped my hand. "I would love to spend tomorrow with you."

I gave him one last smile before standing up. "Good night, Dad."

I was on the stairs before I heard him.

"Good night, Bella."

I walked slowly up the stairs, my heart full of love for my father. I couldn't help the few tears that escaped and rolled down my cheek. I laughed and wiped them away. I opened the door to my room and wasn't surprised to see my marble angel relaxing on my bed. He smiled serenely up at me before sitting up and opening his arms wide for me. I sighed happily as I settled myself in his arms.

He placed a kiss on my hair before leaning down so I could feel his cool breath tickle my ear.

"You truly are too selfless for your own good, do you know that? That was a wonderful thing you just did." He placed a soft kiss under my ear before turning me to face him.

I rested my forehead against his before he pulled me to his chest, molding my body to fit his. I placed my hands on either side of his face before he covered them with his own.

"I thought you said you had something to explain to me?"

"Oh," he said, looking down. He gently pulled my hands away from his face, letting them rest on his chest. "I really don't want to do this, but when Alice and Emmett have a plan, it's best not to fight them."

I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. I lifted his face to mine again and I could see that something was pulling at him. I silently prodded him to continue.

"I only have about ten minutes before I have to leave you. Emmett and Jasper are determined to throw me a bachelor party before the wedding and by the time you get done with your dad tomorrow, Alice will have already kidnapped you and hidden you from me. She's making me abide by the 'no seeing the bride twenty-four hours before the wedding' rule," he said, making a face.

As it dawned on me that I wouldn't see him until the wedding, I felt something heavy drop into my stomach. I sighed and leaned into his chest, pressing my lips to his. He pulled me even closer to him, planting my body firmly against his.

He sighed wistfully before moving his mouth to my neck and planting a small kiss at the base of it. He pressed his forehead against mine once more and looked me in the eye. "I don't care. It's really not worth leaving you for that long."

I was about nod in agreement when I heard my window slide up and Jasper jumped lithely through the window, landing cat-like on the rug.

"I heard that, Edward, and Emmett will throw a fit. I wouldn't put it beneath him to come in that window and drag you out of here."

Edward groaned before lifting up the both of us to stand. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly before pulling back. I stepped out of his loving embrace and pushed him toward his brother.

"Go. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Have fun and I will see you soon."

He smiled, ushering Jasper out the window before crossing the room and sweeping me into his arms one more time.

"I love you, Isabella. I'll see you at the altar."

I laughed. "I'll be the one in white."

He laughed before kissing me once more before disappearing out my window. I crossed the room to look out on the front lawn. He turned back to the window, flashing me a brilliant smile before disappearing into the night.

* * *

A/N: There you are. I think this is the longest one so far, and you all deserve it. And, I would like your opinion:

Would you like a chapter in Edward's POV or keep it all in Bella's and would like me to write a chapter about Bella and Charlie's day together?

And, after the response for last chapter, think we can shoot for at least 60 reviews? Please? I would be ecstatic!!!! (Did you catch the quote from Breaking Dawn I used; I thought it fit quite well.)

Much love,

-Truth in the Moon

_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, you hit the review mark I set. Thank you so much. It wasn't quite the response that I got for the last chapter. And, by the way, I wouldn't expect these frequent updates. We're in the middle of snow days, and this is my only chance to write anything.

So, I have had some people say they want Edward's POV, and others want just Bella. I have decided to compromise. I will write first in Bella's POV, then write the entire day in Edward's, and finish up with Bella's. Beginning and ending in Bella's should keep some sense of normalcy to the story. And, I wouldn't expect Edward's POV a lot unless I am asked for it by several people and I deem the situation necessary. Part of the inspiration for Edward's POV comes from my best friend, so this chapter is for her.

VERY IMPORTANT: For those of you who wanted this to remain strictly in Bella's POV, you can skip over Edward's. It is kind of mushy and I tried to write it to reflect his manner of speaking, sticking close to the time period he's from. And, Bella's will make sense if you only read hers. The choice is up to you.

Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up with the sun shining through my window. My blankets were bunched at the foot of the bed, and I was strangely warm. Rolling over, I discovered the source of my discomfort, and was greeted by the floor. I slowly remembered that Edward had been stolen by his brothers last night. I groaned, realizing that when I was done spending the day with Charlie, I would be snatched by Alice until tomorrow.

I was frustrated, but remembering the day I was spending with my father, a small smile tugged on my lips. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom. Once I finished brushing my teeth and hair, I exited the bathroom and was greeted by a smell of fried eggs and bacon. Dressing quickly into an old pair of jeans and a tee, I headed to the kitchen.

Charlie was standing at the stove, shuffling bacon around the frying pan and whistling, something I hadn't heard him do in a long time. I laughed and he turned, smiling wide.

"Morning, Bells. Care for some breakfast?" he asked, motioning to the eggs sitting on the counter.

"Sure, Dad. I'd love some." He smiled again and nodded, scooping the bacon out and onto a plate before cracking an egg into the pan. I took the plate and set it on the table, grabbing a piece and popping it into my mouth. For not really knowing how to cook, it wasn't bad.

Once the table was set, he served the eggs and I poured the orange juice. We ate in silence, occasionally looking up at each other. I cleared the table with his help before sitting back down.

"So, Bells, what did you want to do today?"

I had been thinking about it all morning, and I wanted to do something I knew he would enjoy.

"Well, I know that it's a little later than you usually like to go out, but I was thinking that maybe we could go fishing?"

He looked at me like I had just sprouted another head. I never liked going fishing but I wanted today to be special for him, for the both of us.

"Are you sure, Bella? We can do something else. We could go spend the day in Port Angeles?"

I nearly laughed. "Oh, yeah, because I'm sure you would love to spend the day shopping. That's all that there is to do there. No, Dad. I want to go fishing."

He could tell that I was serious and his eyes lit up immediately. "Ok. I'll go load the car and get dressed." He took one look at what I was wearing and apparently I looked good enough. I waited in the living room for him to get ready, which took only about ten minutes. I met him at the door and we walked out to the cruiser. He took me to his favorite fishing lake after getting permission from Billy to borrow his fishing boat.

We got the boat loaded and I was just about to climb in when I felt Charlie's hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on a sec, Bells. I have something for you," he said, and tugged off his vest. He helped me sling it onto my shoulders before reaching up to take off his hat. He placed it lightly on my head and rested his arms on his shoulders. I couldn't help but smile up at him. His eyes crinkled as he grinned back and I saw a single tear slide down his cheek. I couldn't help it and I pulled him into a hug. It started off awkward at first but turned out okay. We parted and he grunted, shaking off the affectionate father feeling. He climbed in and helped me get situated. The boat rocked as I almost fell over the side. I managed to keep my balance and Charlie started up the engine.

* * *

Edward POV

I felt as though I was leaving part of me behind. I took one last look at my darling bride-to-be, the burning in my throat only reminding me of how much I adored her, before running off after my brothers.

The cool night air whipped at my face as we went flying through the trees. Easily over-taking them both, I was assaulted by the smell of the wildlife around me. My mind focused on one particular smell, my ears pricking at the sound of a thumping heart waiting behind a tree not thirty yards from me.

_It's not mountain lion, but it will do._

It was too easy. Once I finished, I looked up to find my brothers staring at me. Emmett just shook his head and motioned for me to come. I was at their sides in seconds.

"Come on, Edward. It's time for the good stuff." He disappeared before Jasper and I had even spoken. He just shrugged at me before running off through the trees. I followed, curious to know what the giant oaf had in store.

I still couldn't believe he made us go all the way to Canada. Granted, I felt very refreshed and quite full, but that was a little ridiculous. I did have to admit, taking on an entire moose herd was quite fun and watching Emmett wrestle with a male grizzly was entertaining. More importantly, though, I wanted to get back to Forks. I knew the danger was gone, but the overprotective side of me felt at ease when I knew where Bella was.

We hit the Washington border just as the sun began to rise. I slowed my pace, knowing we would have to be careful if we wanted to remain unnoticed. Jasper and Emmett knew as well, so we made sure we stayed clear of the roads and all trails. We doubled back when we caught the scent of some hikers. Being in the middle of a grassy field with the sun out is not exactly the best place to be when humans are near.

I could tell it was about nine o'clock in when we came to the area outside of town. I wish that we didn't have to come back so soon. I was going to be difficult to stay away from Bella, but there were some last minute wedding preparations left to do. I willing offered my services to Esme, something that I should have never done. But, I was glad that it made Emmett cut short our 'bachelor party'. Considering I never wanted one in the first place, I was perfectly okay with that.

I slowed down to wait for Jasper and Emmett. Out of nowhere, I felt something collide with my back, hurling me several yards and smacking me into a tree.

"Emmett, stop fooling around," I grumbled, brushing off the bark that had stuck to my shirt. I internally groaned, running my hand over the gouge that my body had taken out of the tree. The forest floor at my feet was littered with wood fragments. I prayed no one would ever come through this part of the woods.

I was still annoyed even after he apologized, but agreed to go down by the lake nearby. My frustration disappeared as soon as the lake came into view.

That laugh, those brown waves, and those warm, dark eyes. I stopped suddenly, holding my arms out to prevent us from going any farther. This was not what I had expected. I started to make my way over to a rock that jutted out. If I could get underneath it, it would give me a better view and shield me from the sun. I was about to make a run for it when Jasper's hand grabbed my arm.

"Edward, come on. We have to go. Alice will throw a fit if she knew that you saw Bella. You know that she wants to abide by the twenty-four-hour rule." He tugged on my arm, but I refused to budge.

I shrugged him off, explaining over my shoulder. "The wedding doesn't start until three. I have six more hours until I can't see her. Give me that much."

Without even waiting for a response, I ran to the shade of a tree close to the rock. I prayed that I would go unnoticed and ran, curling my body so I could squeeze underneath. I was thankful for the weeds that covered the front, making it impossible to see me from the lake. I tuned out my brothers' calls telling me to come back and focused my attention on the agonizingly beautiful brunette fishing with her father.

I felt my quiet heart swell in my chest as I watched her try to bait a hook and squeal when the worm fell from her fingers. I was hours away from being with the woman I loved, and watching her with her father only made me love her all the more.

I knew that Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me. Emmett's grumbling was becoming quite annoying, but I didn't care. I stayed curled up for several hours, laughing when Bella laughed, smiling when Charlie would have to help her, and shaking my head at every failed attempt to reel in a fish.

The sun was shining from the west now, and I knew my time watching was coming to an end. I never thought watching my fiancé fish with her father would make me feel so much closer to her, but it did. The way she looked at Charlie, it awakened something inside of me. Suddenly, I wanted someone to look at me in that way. A picture of a little girl with Bella's hair and eyes flashed to the forefront of my mind. I watched as she ran up a small stone path and jump into my arms, wringing her tiny arms around my neck. I could see Bella walking up behind her, shaking her head in amusement before kissing me and leading us inside.

I pushed that dream aside, knowing that would never happen. I managed to get into a position where I could quickly slip back into the shade of the trees. The sun was at a perfect angle that I was able to do it without casting rainbows onto the ground around me.

"It's about time. It's almost two-thirty and Alice will be furious if you're not home by three," Jasper said, shoving me in the direction of the house. I knew it would only take us minutes to get there, and I couldn't bring myself away from Bella. I continued to watch her while Emmett pushed me to get moving. That's when I saw her make a very big mistake.

I couldn't lie; I was proud of her for catching a fish, but I desperately wished that she hadn't jumped up in her sudden burst of happiness. I felt my stomach drop as I realized that there was nothing I could do without exposing our secret to her father. Time slowed as she lost her footing on the wet inside of the boat, her arms flailing wildly. I heard her father call her name and grab for her. My muscles tensed as I tried to fight of the desire to go and capture her safely in my arms. She hit the water with a resounding splash, only to pop up seconds later, spitting out water.

I saw as Charlie reached out and hauled her back into the boat, both of them laughing uncontrollably. I was being drawn back in to the scene unfolding before me. Jasper, sensing my resolve weakening, grabbed my arm and forcefully dragged me away until Bella was out of my sight.

We took off running as fast as we could, not wanting to incur Alice's wrath. We made it into the kitchen as the she-devil herself rounded the corner, arms crossed, and shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Where. Have. You. Been." I raised my eyebrow, pointing at the clock. I smiled as it displayed the time as 2:58. "Don't play dumb with me, Edward Cullen." She tapped her forehead. "I know everything."

I shrugged and wandered off into the living room, Emmett and Jasper following behind me. Esme was there waiting, smiling as we came through the door. She pointed to the stacks of chairs of by the wall, before adding a quiet please.

We spent the rest of the day and night decorating the house to Alice's specifications and suffering through final fitting of our tuxedos. I went out one more time to make sure my thirst was satiated before tomorrow's nuptials before retiring to my bedroom, my head swimming in images of my love, dressed in white.

* * *

Bella POV

I couldn't help but feel a sense of peacefulness wash over me as Charlie cut the engine and we floated out on the lake. Fishing was never my favorite hobby, but I knew I was enjoying myself. Every smile that crossed his face told me that I did the right thing today. We had been out for only an hour or so when I thought I saw something white on the edge of the forest that surrounded the lake. I brushed it off, focusing my attention on the task at hand. That was until I saw a bright flash over in the same area I had looked earlier. But, like before, I saw nothing out of place. It must have been a glare off the lake.

It was nice to sit and talk with my dad. We laughed and he told stories, and I felt like a little girl again. I never realized how hard it was going to be to let him go, until now. My gut twisted inside me as I knew that I might never be able to see him again. I felt the water works beginning, but that stopped when I noticed a tugging on my line. Charlie noticed it too started telling me to pull it in. I had never caught a fish before and I felt pretty proud of myself. That is, until I got up to celebrate my first catch ever.

I had forgotten about the slick surface inside the boat. I jumped up, tossing the boat. It wasn't much, but when someone with my coordination decided to do that, all hell breaks loose.

I didn't bother screaming; it would only have put more water in my mouth as I crashed into the smooth glassy surface of the water. I came up sputtering and took my father's hand so he could pull me out of the water. I rested against the seat, before we both began laughing uncontrollably.

I pulled myself together, wiping the tears from my eyes. I heard Charlie snigger before holding up my prize. The fish was only about four inches long, hardly worth the excitement. I laughed again, but I felt proud to have caught a fish.

We stayed out there until late afternoon. I finally managed to convince him to head in; I was really tired of smelling like lake water and my stomach was begging for food.

We made it home, and I ran upstairs to take a quick shower. I dressed and waited downstairs for Charlie to come down. He was taking us to the Lodge, and I wasn't about to complain. We piled in the cruiser and made it down there in minutes.

It seemed like everyone was there, and all staring at me. I passed by Angela's table where she said she was practically bouncing with excitement about tomorrow. Jessica gave me a small smile and Mike waved once we were seated.

We were quiet, as usual, except when Charlie would lean back to talk with the person behind him. I picked at my food, shuffling it around my plate. Our last day together was drawing to a close, which also meant that my human life was too. I never imagined it would be so hard to let go of. I looked around the room one last time, wondering if tomorrow would be the last day I would ever get to see my friends again.

We paid and left, saying that we'd see everybody tomorrow. I walked out of there feeling like I was leaving a part of me behind, and I was, in a way. The drive home was silent, and we stayed like that until we reached the door.

We went inside and I was about to ascend the stairs to begin to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow when I heard my dad call my name.

He was standing in the middle of the living room when he beckoned me closer. I came, standing in front of him, looking at him curiously. I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug, but happy to hug him back. I squeezed him tightly, trying to tell him everything in that one moment. He let go before placing a small kiss on my forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Bells. I won't lie. I think you are a little young to be getting married, but I know that boy Edward is gonna take good care of you. I love you, Bella," he said, pulling me to him one more time.

I held in the tears until I made it safely to my room. I couldn't express how much it meant to me to hear him say that. I changed and curled under the covers, falling asleep knowing that, through it all, I felt like I had done something right.

* * *

A/N: Holy cow. That is more than twice as much as I usually write, and to be honest, I feel I deserve some kind of reward for that. So, please review. I don't want to push, but it would be cool if you could mention my story to others, too. Get more people reading it. I also want to know your feelings about Edward's POV, if you read it. Please respond for me. It really means a lot.

Much love,

-Truth in the Moon

_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain._


	8. Author's Note: Very Important

I'm sorry. I know you all probably hate seeing these instead of a new chapter, but I'm stuck. I need help if I'm going to continue this story. That's why reviews are so crucial! They are your chance to help me, the author, and maybe see some of your own ideas come to life. I'm at a crossroads; I want to finish this story, for all of you who read it. But, I'm lost and I can't seem to find my way back.

If I get some help, I really plan on writing another chapter and posting it here and deleting this note. If anyone out there decides to respond to my plea, comment on a chapter 7 review, if you already haven't, or try to post on a previous chapter. Just make sure to say that you're referring to my author's note.

Once again, I am so incredibly sorry, from the bottom of my heart, for doing this to you. Please forgive me, and help me out. Please. I am counting on all of you.

Much love and sorrow,

-Truth in the moon

_What do you do, when life gives you lemons and you want apple juice? Call a friend._


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I am still pretty stuck but I feel that I need to make an effort for those of you who reviewed to my note. And I love some of the messages that seemed to scream at me not to stop. At least, that's what it felt like to see all those exclamation marks at the end of everything. All of your ideas have started to drag me out from my darkness. Thank you to all who helped, although, I was a little disappointed in the minimal amount of reviews I got for my last chapter. I worked really hard to give you something extra and I felt kind of snubbed for the lack of response. Please don't make me sad again. I hope you all know how great it is to see a flooded inbox because of what you wonderful readers do. Can you make me happy and show me some love? Get me out of my rut? I would really appreciate it.

So here is my attempt at writing in the dark. I want to make Rosalie a little nicer so Bella isn't so cautious around her. Since the few that reviewed seemed to like Edward's POV, I'll throw a little bit in, but not much.

* * *

Bella POV

I don't know what time it was but I knew that Charlie was still up because I heard his voice talking to someone, surprise noticeable in his voice. I was curious as to why he wasn't upset as to the late night intrusion, but the high soprano voice answered me immediately.

"Charlie, I'm here to get Bella. We want to have some fun tonight."

I could almost see the look of worry on his face as I pictured him staring at Alice. He was scared, no, terrified of Alice's idea of fun, and he didn't even know what it was. I heard him stutter as he tried to come up with an excuse to keep me here as long as possible, but I knew that it was a lost cause. I heard him _humph_ as he turned and stalked away from the door. I groaned and flipped over, wrapping the blanket closer to my body when I heard my door open. The blanket was ripped from my bed, leaving me exposed to the tiny raven-haired pixie standing in my room, beaming at me.

"Go away, Alice. I'm tired. Just let me sleep. I'll be over at your house tomorrow, so you can primp me then," I groaned, thrusting my pillow over my eyes.

"No way, Bella. You're coming with me. We're going to have fun tonight, whether you like it, or not," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice and knew that I could fight all I want, but it would just end up with her carrying me down the stairs, flung over her shoulder like a bag of potatoes. "Besides, I want to have a bachelorette party tonight." I groaned even louder, pressing the pillow tighter against my face, hoping that I would almost suffocate, trying anything to get me out this torture.

She was losing her patience, and she ripped the pillow from my hands and flipped on the desk lamp. I shielded my eyes from the light, waiting for my sight to return. I sat up and looked at the clock, seeing that I had only been sleeping for about an hour. It was only 10:30. I gave up; it wasn't worth it, seeing that I had already lost before I began.

Her mood brightened as she bustled around my room, throwing clothes into my overnight bag. Once I was packed, she grabbed me by the hand and led me downstairs with me still in my pajamas. I tugged on her iron grip and begged her to let me go change, but she only laughed, saying that I was only going to put it back on once we got to her house. I sighed as we crossed to the door, turning to say good night to Charlie.

"I'm leaving, Dad. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, as I waved in the direction of the couch. His head popped up, the sadness evident in his eyes. I felt my eyes well up, and I fought against the tears that threatened to spill over.

He stood up and walked over to us, pausing to look down at me, before scooping me up into a tight embrace. I hugged him back, putting everything I could into it, letting him know that he had done a great job, no matter how many times he said otherwise.

I was confident that he had gotten the message when he hugged me back even tighter. I almost didn't want to let go. Something about being wrapped in my father's loving embrace made it even harder to hold in the tears.

We pulled away and I felt like I was leaving a part of me behind, a piece of my heart. I knew that it was the right thing to do. I was leaving behind my childhood to be with my love. And, in doing so, leaving behind my old life. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to see Charlie again after the wedding, I gave one last 'hurrah' before walking out the front door, waving once more at the figure standing in the doorway.

Alice dragged me toward her bright yellow Porsche, shoving me and my bag inside before jumping into the driver's seat. I closed my eyes and the waterworks began, the tears flowing faster the farther we drove. Somehow, I managed to regain my composure before we pulled up in front of the big, white mansion. We were out of the car and in the house in a matter of seconds. Alice pushed me into the shadows before calling out for Esme. She gracefully descended the staircase, stopping in front of us, smiling widely before enveloping me into a hug.

"Esme, is Edward here?" Alice asked, her eyes darting all over the place.

"No, dear. I sent them out to get somethings for tomorrow. Following your orders." She smiled down at us, her golden eyes dancing with laughter. "Of course, they were suspicious. The items I requested are unneeded, but it did amuse me. Although, I'm fairly sure Edward knew what I was up to." Alice's eyes showed a faint trace of panic. Esme brushed it away by saying that she kept her mind focused on the items in question. I found it funny in the beginning, but after hearing the words 'later tonight', whipped cream and chocolate syrup suddenly frightened the hell out of me.

I wasn't given much time to think. Seeing Alice and Esme's heads turn in the direction of the door, I knew the men were getting close. I heard the faint roar of the Jeep's engine, followed by the sound of rushing air as we flew up the stairs and into the safety of Alice's bedroom.

I was looking around when the sound of a door opening caused me to turn. Alice immediately flung her body between me and the intruder, but relaxed upon seeing Rosalie's face. She slipped in and closed the door quietly.

I almost did a double take when Rosalie smiled at me. It wasn't a 'hello' smile; it was an actual genuine smile. I felt the muscles in my face pull up and return the gesture. I felt small, strong hands push on my back, shoving me forward towards the bed. I walked over and pulled myself up, crawling over to the center and sitting cross-legged, waiting for Alice to tell me what we were going to do.

* * *

Edward POV

Upon returning from Esme's pointless shopping trip, we piled out of the car and raced to the door. I laughed as I left Emmett and Jasper behind me and made it through the door first. I stopped in my tracks, breathing in the heavenly scent that assaulted my sharp senses, awakening the ever-present burn in my throat. Voices from upstairs captured my attention, and I strained my ears to listen for something other than Alice's voice. The dull thudding of a heart reached my ears and I longed to run up the stairs, snatch my beloved off the bed, and take her away. I was sorely tempted, and would have done it, had Esme not walked through the door at that particular moment.

"Oh good, you boys are home. I would like it if you would help me finish getting ready for tomorrow?" she said, sweetly.

Emmett groaned behind me, leaning against the door frame. "What else is there for us to do? We've done everything. You gave us the go-ahead to relax and have fun. And, I am not putting more rice into those stupid little bags. It gets everywhere and I don't like cleaning it up."

Still smiling she shook her head and pointed to the stack of chairs leaning against the wall. We immediately set them up, finishing in a matter of seconds. I walked into the kitchen, wondering if my services were needed in here. I looked around, my eyes taking in everything, but not completely focusing on anything. All I could concentrate on was the loud laughter of the girls upstairs. I sighed before walking up to my room, throwing myself on the bed again, letting my body wrap itself in Bella's scent.

My mind was empty except for one image. I kept seeing the wedding, watching it unfold how I had always imagined it. It still seemed to good to be true. These were the moments that made me question the existence of a god. If there was, he was the nicest, most kind-hearted being to have given a gift as wonderful as the woman laughing in the bedroom just down the hall. If there wasn't, that would explain why I have her because no god would willingly give me such a marvelous partner. I couldn't complain though. Either way I looked at it, I was still marrying an angel, and I couldn't have been happier.

The need to steal her away came back full force when I heard her sweet voice mention a human moment. I was at the door, my hand resting on the knob, straining to keep myself from opening to door to look at her. I turned it but never opened the door. Once I heard the bathroom door shut, I figured there would be no point. And even if I did wait for her, Alice would know and she would have Emmett and Jasper dragging me from the house.

I knew I was torturing myself by staying in the house. My ever-present need for her was growing stronger every second that passed. I knew I should leave before I did something that would incur Alice's wrath. The sound of running water only confirmed my choice as I felt my hand involuntarily grip the door handle tighter, the metal in my fingers giving slightly. With the sound of the door opening, I took in one last breath, drinking in her scent, before diving out my window, waiting in the woods until sunrise.

* * *

Bella POV

I loved having girl-time, not counting the fact that I was sitting with vampires and not human girls. And I was relieved when I discovered that the whipped cream and chocolate syrup was for the ice cream that Alice had bought for me. It felt weird to be eating while they looked on, but strangely, I didn't really mind. After the pedicures and manicures, which I strongly opposed, I was perfectly content with lying back on the bed, listening to stories about every one of the Cullens.

I was clutching my sides, doubled over from laughing so hard about a particularly funny story about Emmett. Rosalie seemed to love telling bizarre stories about her husband, and I, in turn, loved every minute of it. I was still a little shocked that Emmett had actually ripped a tree out of the ground and tried to swing it at Edward like a baseball bat. But the fact that they had been fighting out on the edge of a cliff and Edward managed to shove him off the side was amusing. What was even funnier still was that the local media stations had to credit a small underwater earthquake as the cause of the tidal wave that crashed on the shore of a nearby beach, effectively frightening some beach-goers.

I felt my eyelids drooping and my body requesting sleep. They took notice and helped me slide under the covers of the massive bed. After flipping off the lights, I snuggled in and was out in seconds.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that was probably pretty bad, but I wanted to give you all something. Please help me out. I really need it. My next goal is the wedding, if I can even get that far. I really want to see some reviews. And, I was wondering if you would consider mentioning the country that you're from? I'm curious to know how many people from other countries like this story. Just, please review. It would make me so happy.

Much love,

-Truth in the Moon

_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain._


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, it's Valentine's Day. No better day to write a wedding scene, right? We're just going to keep this note short this time.

And I couldn't bear to change much from the original wedding in the book. I just a few add-ins I'm a sucker for originality. Plus there's a very short Edward's POV, since it was requested.

* * *

Bella POV

Well, I've had better wake up calls. Actually, every wake up call is better than this one. I'm usually greeted in the morning by a loving kiss from my vampire fiancé, but not this morning. Today, I've been woken up by some obnoxious tiny pixie, had a rushed breakfast, and been shoved rather violently into the large bathroom to begin my wedding preparations.

Of course, being me, I grumbled and complained relentlessly. I calmed down a little bit when Alice agreed to pause and go get music, something to get my mind off this ridiculous torture she was putting me through.

About an hour after we started, Alice huffed, saying that even with her vampire speed, she didn't think she was going to have enough time. Inside, I was doing a happy dance. That immediately stopped when she called out for Rosalie.

She glided in, her hair falling in ringlets around her shoulders. I felt something drop into the pit of my stomach. She was so beautiful to look at it almost hurt, and she wasn't even fully dressed for the wedding.

I spent the next four hours of my life figuratively bound to a chair while the two flitted about, buffing, polishing, waxing, primping, and pruning my body. I could the rustling downstairs as Esme flew about the house, making sure everything was perfect, all according to Alice's specifications.

I couldn't find a clock so I no idea what time it was, but I figured it had to be getting closer to game time when I heard the crunch of gravel outside as two cars pulled up outside. Four doors opened and closed simultaneously. I heard Carlisle open the door and greet the guests. I heard the gruff voice of Mr. Weber, Angela's father and the man who would be marrying Edward and I, thank him and moved inside. Esme's voice floated up the stairs, excited as she spoke with the next in line, my heart swelling slightly as I recognized her voice.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to finally meet you in person. Oh, Esme, your house is just beautiful. The decorator did a marvelous job." My mother's voice faded as they moved away from the door. I knew the next person that walked through the door. Seeing that he had been assigned to pick up Mr. Weber, of course he would have to be here. He muttered something to Carlisle before I heard his shoes walk away from the door.

I exhaled in relief when Alice proclaimed me ready. I went to stand up but almost fell over. I had been sitting for so long that blood seemed to stop flowing to my legs. They felt like dead weight and I clung to Alice's arms as she brought me away from the chair as Rosalie came sweeping into the room carrying a white garment bag. I felt like crying this time; there was no way I'd be able to walk into a room if Rosalie was there. The epitome of female perfection stood in front of me holding my dress.

Damn Alice for picking dresses that made them look so gorgeous. I guess I couldn't really complain, though; Alice and Rose could wear burlap sacks and still make them look designer.

They helped me into my dress before Alice turned me to touch up my makeup and Rose disappeared and came back with my shoes. I gulped. I offered up a little prayer, begging God not to let me trip in front of everybody, to let me have one day where I wouldn't be such a total klutz.

A soft knock sounded and Rosalie swept across the room to answer. My mother's beaming face appeared around the corner, followed by Charlie's.

"Oh, Bella, honey, you look beautiful! Oh my goodness. Doesn't she, Charlie?" my mom squealed as she squeezed into the bathroom, my dad trailing behind her, carrying a small box.

She grabbed me a pulled me into a tight hug, taking care not to ruin my makeup that Alice had painstakingly applied.

"Charlie, where's the box?" She spun around, lifting the lid and taking something out of it. She held out two small clips. A small butterfly ornament adorned the end of each one. Alice smiled and, taking them, she pulled my hair back on either side and secured it, the clips gleaming softly in the fluorescent light of the bathroom.

Rosalie peeked her head in, smiling and give me a once over before speaking. "Renee, it's almost time."

She gave me a quick peck before stepping out, Charlie following, waiting outside the door for me.

Alice stared at me, her brow furrowed in thought. "Hmmm, let's see. We've got something old, the hair clips, which are perfect, I must say and something new, the dress. Now all we need is something borrowed…," she reached behind me and quickly ducked under my dress to slide a garter on my leg and popping back up to continue scrutinizing my appearance, " and something blue."

I couldn't help the blush that appeared on my cheeks. I knew that we would go straight from the wedding to the honeymoon, so I wanted to be 'ready'.

"Don't worry, Alice. That's already taken care of," I mumbled, looking at her. She smiled knowingly before wrapping me in a tight hug and pulling me out to meet Charlie. I slipped my hand in the crook of his arm. He patted my hand, trying to calm the nerves that had me shaking.

"You look beautiful, Bella." He smiled down at me, his eyes crinkling in the corners. I smiled back, feeling the nerves dissipate for a moment, but they returned full force when I heard the sounds of the piano playing downstairs.

I watched Alice walk down the stairs but I couldn't get my brain to communicate with my feet to get them moving. Charlie looked at me, seeming to take my nervous pause as cold feet. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, squeezing my hand gently and reassuringly.

"You're going to be just fine, Bells. Come on. Edward's waiting for you."

Hearing his name seemed to trigger some reaction and I felt my feet begin to carry me down the stairs. I managed a sigh of relief when my shoes hit the floor at the bottom instead of my face. I took a deep breath and stepped around the corner, coming into view of my family and friends. I smiled at them all before looking ahead, my marble angel standing before me.

* * *

Edward POV

William Shakespeare once said "Now join your hands, and with your hands, you hearts." At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to take her hands in mine and profess my love for her in more ways than imaginable. My heart was already hers and I couldn't have been happier

As Bella appeared around the corner, I could have sworn my heart began to beat again. I stopped breathing; I stopped thinking about everything and all it took was one look at her. I no longer felt like a monster. I felt real. I felt human. I felt alive.

_Bella_

_The hours I spend with you I look upon as soft of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain signing to it…you and you alone make me feel that I am alive…other men, it is said, have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough._

-George Moore

* * *

Bella POV

I almost forgot to breath. I still have never seen a more beautiful sight than my fiancé standing at the altar, waiting for me. At that moment, I had eyes only for him. His met mine, his golden orbs dancing in surreal happiness.

I didn't know why I had been so afraid of marrying him. I knew at that moment that I had been dreaming of this since the day I met him. I wanted to sprint down the aisles and jump into his arms, not caring about the audience surrounding us.

Inside, I was practically exploding with happiness when we reached him. Charlie slid my hand from his arm and placed it securely in Edward's palm, his cool skin blanketing mine.

Everything seemed to go by so fast. I heard Mr. Weber greet everyone before beginning the wedding rites. When the time came to exchange our vows, tears were already flowing down my face. I looked up at Edward's face as he said "I do." His voice was soft, yet firm, declaring that he would love me 'as long as we both shall live'.

Somewhere between the loving glances and the relentless tears, I managed to get out those two wonderful words. We exchanged the rings, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand as he slipped it on the fourth finger of my left hand, claiming me as his own. I reciprocated the act, smiling up at him through watery eyes. I only focused on him until I heard the final words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

I wasn't aware that we began a small make-out session until Edward pulled away, albeit reluctantly. Even with us wrapped indecently around each other, everyone stood and applauded us as we walked down the aisle together as husband and wife.

Nothing could be better than today. As I looked at my husband, I could only think of a few things. Firstly, I was, by far, the luckiest girl in the world. Secondly, I was married to the most amazing man in the world, even if he was a vampire. And thirdly, Robert Sexton knew exactly what was running through my head at this moment as I looked into Edward's loving eyes:

_Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart._

* * *

A/N: I'm going to stop asking for you to review, because my request seems to be denied except by those who comply. Do what you wish.

Much love,

-Truth in the Moon

_Love is but the discovery of ourselves in another, and the delight at the recognition._

-Alexander Smith


	11. Chapter 10 part 1

A/N: I am so sorry about the wait, but I got an idea about another story and I just got so caught up in it that this one fell by the wayside. Please forgive me. You can check it out if you want, but, fair warning, it's rated M for language and possible lemons in the future. I'll give a little excerpt from it at the bottom if you want to know what it's like.

Anyway, I'm sorry about the wait and here is the reception. This is the first half of the reception. It's very fluffy and kind of slow. The second half should be a little more interesting. It may be a little more aggressive than in the book. Sorry if it offends. There will be language in the next section.

* * *

Bella POV

I'm still trying to fathom how I got so lucky. All my worries about marriage were for nothing. At this moment, nothing could bring me down. Or so I thought.

I walked down the aisle, arm in arm with my new husband-still gives me butterflies to say that word. My smile was so large that I knew for a fact that my cheeks were going to hurt tomorrow.

They did receive a rest for a little bit. My eyes darted to the empty chair in the front row, the seat I had reserved for my best man and best friend. I was surprised at how much his rejection of Edward and his objection to our marriage hurt me.

I sighed. I couldn't pin this all on him. It was still partly my fault. I led him on for so long, gave him false hope, and then proceeded to squash him like a little bug.

Edward leaned down, his cool breath tickling my ear.

"Love, are you alright?"

I looked up into his loving eyes, riddled with concern. His amber orbs erased all my feelings of guilt and my smile returned once more.

We headed outside to wait for the guests and the rest of the bridal party. The photographer took the photos of us with Charlie first. I knew he wanted to get out of the limelight. He continuously tried to hide behind me or Edward in every frame. I could see Emmett out of the corner of my eye, laughing at my father's antics. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was told he could leave.

Taking photos with the Cullens was a whole other experience. Alice was constantly bouncing around, telling people how to stand, where to stand, how to hold themselves; in other words, doing half of the photographer's job.

We were taking a picture of all the Cullen kids when they brought out the cake. It looked beautiful; white and simple, just like I wanted.

I heard Edward groan slightly and Emmett started to chuckle. I followed their gaze as they watched the cake. I turned to look at them, puzzled. Emmett leaned forward to whisper in Edward's ear, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Looks delicious, doesn't it, little brother?"

Edward turned to glare at him, flipping back around as the flash went off. We were done finally, and as we separated, I pulled Edward aside.

"What did Emmett mean by that?"

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking down at me.

"The thing is, Bella, being a vampire, we don't eat human food. You know that. But, what you don't know is that human food is really quite disgusting to us."

I scoffed. "How can cake be disgusting? Everyone loves cake."

He smiled. "Maybe every _human_ loves cake, but to us, it just makes us want to get sick."

My eyes widened. "Can you actually get sick? I mean, is that possible?"

He laughed, caressing my arms with his frigid fingers. "Yes, if we eat enough of it. I've actually had the unfortunate chance to experience that after losing a bet with Jasper." He shuddered at the thought. "I hated pork growing up, and after that, I hate it even more than before."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. I stopped when I looked at the cake again. I started feeling a little bad for him knowing that everyone would be expecting him to eat some of it. He must have caught me looking because his hands cupped my face, bringing my gaze back to his.

"Don't worry, love. I'm still going to eat it." He bent down to place a soft kiss on my lips before pulling back and smiling. "Just try not to give me a huge fingerful, okay?" I giggled nodded as he kissed me once more before pulling me down to the party.

We mingled for a bit while the caterers set up the dinner. We visited with our friends from school, Angela practically jumping into my arms with her excitement. I looked over her shoulder to see who was after her and I smiled when I saw Seth Clearwater, all 8'2" or him, with his mom, Sue, and Billy Black.

I walked forward and he picked me up into a scorching, bone-crushing hug. I laughed as he set me back down. I hugged Sue stiffly, doing the same with Billy. I felt his eyes on me and I met his gaze. He knew what I wanted and shook his head.

I felt a part of the happiness inside me deflate as the information registered in my mind. I shook it off as Seth started talking.

"Hey Bella, Edward. Congratulations." I saw Edward extend his hand and grasp Seth's firmly. I was happy to see that they could get along so well.

"Thank you, Seth. And, Billy, Sue, thank you as well for coming. It meant a lot to have you and Bella there with us."

The conversation continued before Alice came bounding up, announcing that dinner was ready. We sat at the head table and waited to be served. It must have been a good thing that the Cullens and other vampires present could move so fast, else they would have been caught swiping the food off of their plates and into the napkin in their lap.

When the dinner ended, we had a few minutes to talk to some more guests when four incredibly stunning people came up to us. It was easy to see that they were vampires because of the grace and fluidity of which they moved.

A strawberry blonde threw herself into Edward's arms, hugging him enthusiastically. He pried her off gently.

"It's nice to see you too, Tanya. Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, it's wonderful to see you all again. I would like you to meet my wife, Bella."

They looked me over before giving me small smiles, Tanya's looking more like a grimace.

I stood in the background as Edward conversed with them. I was glad when Alice came by again, telling us it was time to cut the cake. I couldn't help but giggle when Edward's face twisted into a look of annoyance.

He stood behind me as we cut a small piece out. I laughed as he attempted to shove an entire fistful into my mouth. I remembered his request from earlier and only took a tiny piece. I held it up, waiting for him to take it. I knew he was being careful because of his teeth, but I couldn't help but blush as his mouth closed around my fingers. Everything was fine until he leaned down.

"Are you ready for our dance?"

I gulped and gripped his arm, pulling him back down to me. "No."

He laughed. "I promise I'll take care of everything."

"You better."

He led me out onto the dance floor, pulling me up to stand on his shoes, his arm wrapped securely around my waist. He kissed my temple as the music started and we began to sway.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet_

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
when you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
(What's your, what's your, what's your...)

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
x4  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

The song ended as we shared a kiss. I didn't care that everyone was watching. All I cared about was that I was with Edward, he was with me, and nothing could ruin this night.

Or so it thought.

* * *

A/N: I know. It's kind of a cliffy but hopefully I should be able to write the next part soon if I don't get too caught up with my other story and school.

By the way, the song I used is called Your Call by Secondhand Serenade. It's an amazing song; you should listen to it. I love the lyrics and I think that it relates to Edward really well, not just with the wedding but with everything about Bella.

Let me know your thoughts please.

-Truth in the Moon

* * *

ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!

Here's the prologue to my other Twilight story. It's rated M, but if you think it sounds good, give it a try and tell me what you think!! Thanks.

* * *

FEAR

We are the world's most dangerous weapon. We were created to restore order and maintain a balance. The government's greatest achievement. Until we became too dangerous to be allowed to live.

A secret underground society designed to protect what is right and kill what is necessary. We complete every mission; save everyone needed to be saved and destroy anyone who crosses us.

The Fugitive Elimination and Aggravation Resistance was created by the Federal Government to rescue powerful political figures and bring down secret organizations. We were lethal. A decade ago, the President sent a document which demanded that we be hunted down and eliminated. Every agent, at home and abroad was silenced. All of them, except one. She crept into hiding until the orders were carried out and the government was satisfied.

She went underground, scanning the country, looking for promising talent. She comprised a small group and began to teach them everything she knew. We have grown and flourished, becoming the most dangerous women in the world. Oh, yes, we're all women.

We use our superior knowledge to outsmart our enemies. We use our sexuality to get them to trust us in the first place. We work for private clients which provides for a hefty salary.

We only have a few rules:

1. Get in unsuspected.

2. Get out with the target.

3. Never compromise the mission for any reason.

And, we have one unwritten, but extremely important rule that must be obeyed:

Never get too involved.

Our leader learned that the hard way. It never has a happy ending.

My name is Bella Swan and I work for FEAR.


	12. Chapter 10 part 2

A/N: Okay, so I know you probably don't want to hear a list of excuses but I feel that I should explain my absence. A. we have district music festival tomorrow so our choir has been working nonstop to prepare, 2. I've lost count on the number if essays I've had to write recently, (school sucks), and C. I have to keep applying for jobs because my family really needs the money. All in all, things aren't very great right now, but that shouldn't impede your reading.

Again I am really sorry and now that we're through the rambles, here's the second half of chapter 10, the exciting part. It will mostly be in Edward's POV.

* * *

Bella POV

I had danced with Charlie and several other people who were willing to risk their toes, and I was now back in the arms of my Edward. It felt so right calling him mine, although he would he say that he was mine from the moment we first laid eyes on each other.

He didn't twirl me around the dance floor but spun slowly on the spot, him lightly running his lips over the skin under my ear. His fingers drew pictures on my back as he held me, molding my body to his. I rested my head on his chest and I felt him sigh with contentment. He buried his nose in my hair and inhaled deeply. I smiled and giggled. His chest rumbled beneath me as he joined me.

The song ended and we made to separate when I felt his body tense. His gaze darted to Alice, her eyes wide. I placed my hand on his chest to bring him to look at me. He muttered something so quietly that I couldn't catch it.

Edward POV

I had to keep my focus, especially with Bella in my arms and a yard full of witnesses. Still, I couldn't ignore the fact that I wanted to rip that damned dog to pieces.

How dare he show his face on the happiest day of my life!

I reached out, trying to feel his mind to see into it. I could feel his hatred towards me emanating off of him in waves and it gave me some pleasure to know that he hated seeing Bella in my arms instead of his.

He quickly shoved that thought aside and told me that he knew I was listening and that he demanded to see Bella. I wished that could just ignore him and continue on but if I did, he would come barreling out from the trees and make his presence known. Bella would know that I had seen him and would be furious with me for not taking her to him. He knew that too. I could picture the smug look on his face as he thought this and it sickened me.

What I wouldn't give to punch him in the face. But Bella would frown on that and I couldn't bear to have her be upset with me.

I bent down so I could whisper in her ear. "Hold on, love." Her hands gripped my arms tight and I spun us around the dance floor in time with the new song until we stood at the edge of the trees. I scooped her up and ran, careful not to ruin our clothes in the process. The sound of air moving behind us told me that Jasper and Emmett were following close behind.

We stopped about two hundred yards outside the party, standing before Jacob and, to my surprise, Sam. I waited for Bella's eyes to adjust to the change in light, but her momentary blindness gave me ample time to show that mutt just how much I hated him without Bella seeing.

Bella rubbed her eyes and gasped as she focused on Jacob. She gave a half shriek and launched herself at him. I watched as he scooped her up into a hug, nearly crushing her. He held her close and didn't seem to want to let go.

Red started to cloud my vision and I balled my hands into fists to stop myself from shaking. I took several steps towards them and saw him tense. He knew what I wanted so he pulled her closer briefly before releasing her. She stumbled at being let go so unexpectedly. I stepped up beside her, wrapping my arm protectively around her and pulling her close.

She looked up at me questioningly but snuggled into my side nonetheless. I kissed her hair and watched him turn away, looking repulsed. I couldn't help the smug grin that appeared on my face as he glared at me out of the corner of his eye, jealous of what I had been given: Bella.

I couldn't take the silence any longer. As much as I detested him, I couldn't help but wonder what had brought him back after he had ignored her.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I went for the first name, hoping I could bring some civility into the conversation. Still, it did nothing to mask the hostility in my voice.

"I'm here to see Bella. As I recall I'm her best friend and had an invite." His eyes narrowed, fists clenched at his sides.

Bella had been quiet but decided to speak up.

"Then why weren't you here? You know how much I wanted you to be here, Jacob. How could you do that to me when I needed you?" Tears began falling down her face and my vision clouded again as I heard her say she _needed_ him. She was beginning to get angry. She took several steps towards him, with me in tow.

"How could I do that to you, Bella?" His voice was rising as he spoke. "How could you do this to me? You know how I feel about you and you expect me to come and watch you give yourself away to someone else? Bella, he's not even human!"

"I don't care, Jacob. I love Edward and we can have a normal life. You can't follow us through our lives, telling us what we can and cannot do." She was becoming hysterical but didn't stop. "We can have a great life and do things just like everyone else."

Jacob's face flushed. "What kind of things, Bella?" She looked at him, mouth agape and her cheeks rosy. When he started yelling, I thought he might spontaneously combust with fury.

"Bella, what are you thinking! He could kill you! Are you insane?!" I quickly put myself between the two. He began shaking violently and Emmett and Jasper came up to cover me on my sides. I held Bella behind my back as I crouched, ready to attack.

I heard a commotion in the trees behind us and watched as Seth came to stand next to Jacob, him and Sam each holding one hand on his chest, restraining him. He managed to break free momentarily and stood before me, Sam and Seth rushing to his side to prevent him from making a mistake.

"I swear to god," he seethed, his form still visibly shaking as he tried to stop his body from phasing, "if you hurt her, I will kill you, monster."

I didn't say anything. I already knew that if I did hurt Bella, I would be begging him to kill me anyways, but for the time being, he didn't need to know that. He ripped his body from their grasp and took off through the trees, his shredded clothes floating to the forest floor. I looked at the two men before me and nodded. Seth headed off back towards the party while Sam took off in to the forest after Jacob.

I turned around and pulled Bella into my arms, cradling her against my chest, rocking her slowly. I heard her tears stopping and pulled her face up to look at me. I kissed her softly before offering her my hand. She gave me a watery smile and took it, wrapping it around my neck as I scooped her up into my arms.

Bella POV

We made it back to the reception in time to dodge questions about where we had disappeared to. I spotted the rest of the Cullens talking with Emmett and Jasper, getting the details about what happened. Alice smiled at me and I had to remember to thank her later for using waterproof make-up on me.

The rest of the party ended on a dull note after what had happened in the forest. The nest thing I knew, Edward and I were standing next to his Volvo, waving good-bye to our family and friends. He held open my door and I climbed in. He walked around the car and climbed into the driver's seat. I took one last look at my mother and father and Phil, all standing side-by-side on the porch, tears streaming down my mom's face. Carlisle and Esme stood next to them, warm smiles on their faces, arms wrapped around each other. My new siblings waved good-bye with my friends, Angela crying silently too.

We turned the corner and they were lost from view. Edward took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it, smiling as he drove us to our destination.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this probably sucked and it was really short and I was gone for so long but hopefully it was action-y enough for you.

Please review and tell me how it was. Again, really sorry!!!!!!!

-Truth in the Moon

_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain._


	13. Chapter 11 The End

A/N: Okay so I feel awful about not updating this story for a while but I have more bad news. This will be the last chapter. I really don't know where I can go with this without using the original work. So this will probably be done in Edward's POV with the ending in Bella's. I'm sorry if this disappoints, but maybe when I get some free time I might post some one-shots or something. Add me to your author alerts to keep updated.

Now, here's the end of the story.

* * *

Edward POV

I was quite content with my beautiful blushing bride curled into my side as we cut through the waves. I wasn't really surprised that she slept most of the journey; she had to have been physically and emotionally spent.

I reveled in the feel of the wind and salty spray against my face. We would be alone, just the two of us, for however long we wanted. I smiled, knowing that she was mine. I wrapped my arm tighter around her and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her head. She sighed and snuggled in closer to me.

I looked up and saw the outline of the island appear. We were probably about 45 minutes away if I could already see it. I pushed the boat more, picking up speed. After several more minutes, I gently shook my sleeping nymph awake. I watched as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled sleepily up at me.

"What is it, Edward?" she asked, leaning her body against mine.

"Look ahead, Bella. Can you see anything?" I waited patiently as she squinted through the semi-darkness. When she didn't speak I thought that we still must be too far out. I looked down at her and smiled when a look of surprise crossed her face.

"What is it?"

"Love, welcome to Isle Esme." She turned to me, her eyebrows raised.

"Really? Isle Esme? Let me guess, a gift from Carlisle to Esme that was easy to buy because of the vast amounts of money that our family has."

I had to admit, I started to forget everything she just said when she used 'our' instead of 'your'. I couldn't help the surge of pride in my chest as she claimed my family as her own.

"Spot on, Bella."

She sighed and watched as I smoothly pulled the boat up to the dock and killed the engine. It took me only seconds to have everything out of the boat, including Bella, despite her protests. I complied with her demands to walk to the house on her own but adamantly refused to let her walk over the threshold without me; it was part of my job description. I scooped her up in one arm and held our bags in the other as we walked into the house.

I set her down and quickly went around, flipping on lights so she could see the place better. I followed her as she looked around, hearing her small gasps as something new was revealed to her. When we entered the master bedroom, I already knew that she loved it.

I stood beside the wide French doors to watch her. I couldn't help but smile at her expression, a mixture of joy and contentment. Still, I figured she needed a human moment and I needed a few minutes alone to think. I couldn't get our agreement out of my mind. I reached behind me, my hand on the doorknob.

"Bella, I'll leave you to have a human moment. I'll be outside on the beach. Come find me when you're ready." I turned and walked out onto the warm sand. I could feel her gaze on my back and I figured that if we were going to do this, may as well start now. I grabbed the collar of my shirt and tugged it over my head. I threw it so I landed on a tree a little ways away.

I could hear her gasp and smiled to myself. I heard her footsteps across the floor and the bathroom door close with a snap. I knew that I was born in the early 1900's and it's probably considered slightly vain since I knew that I could provoke that kind of reaction from any woman should I choose so, but knowing I had that effect on the love of my existence like she had on me made me feel slightly proud and haughty.

I walked slowly, letting the calm aura of the island surround me and clear my head. I couldn't lie and say that I didn't want what Bella had proposed; I may be a vampire but I was still was a man. But, a large part of me wanted to wait. I couldn't risk hurting her in anyway. I sighed and stopped, closing my eyes and running my hand over my face.

I huffed out a breath and pulled off the rest of my clothes, throwing them so they rested on the same tree as my shirt. I looked down at my pale body, watching glow in the darkness. I shook my head and ran for the ocean. I stopped as I neared the edge of the water, feeling it lap at my toes.

I waded out until the water reached my waist. I laughed lightly as I watched the small sea creatures scurry away from me. All animals knew what we were and shied away from us. I started to wonder what it would be like to drink the blood of a sea creature, when I heard my love moving in the house. I knew she had taken a shower; the drops of water that fell off her body hit the floor in a calming, rhythmic pattern. I closed my eyes, focusing on her.

I let my mind float through every option. I sighed once more, knowing that I could argue with myself but I would always give Bella what she wanted.

I could hear her soft footsteps on the sand as she walked towards me. I listened as she hung her towel on the tree, knowing she was exposed now. The water slid past her as she walked out towards me and I felt her soft, warm hand slide on top of my own. I heard her mention something about how beautiful the world around us was, but when I looked at her, the island faded away until it was just us; Edward and Bella. I took her in my arms and pulled her out into deeper waters.

* * *

After our first night and my self-loathing pity party, I spent the time while Bella slept trying to come up with way to keep her distracted and not thinking about making love. I thought I was doing fine until she woke up sobbing one morning.

When she told me she thought that I didn't want her in that way, I felt my still heart drop into my stomach. Knowing how much I had hurt her the first time, I was completely terrified and opposed to doing it again. But hearing her cry and knowing that I was responsible, I gave into her demands and also my own personal demons.

I loved our alone time together, but I knew I would have to leave her to hunt. It didn't occur to me until I held my prey down to eat that I had been working as her personal air conditioner. My self-loathing returned in full force when I saw her, pale and fragile looking, and when she told me that she had become ill.

Nothing could have prepared me for what was to come. Watching her hold the small blue box in her hands and count to herself, I had an idea of what had happened; I had already been through medical school twice. My body completely shut down. I thought Carlisle and I had been through everything. In my comatose state, I went back through every conversation he and I had. We had no idea that this could happen.

I hurried to pack up our things and load them onto the boat. I wanted nothing more than to get back home. I vowed to myself that I would do everything in my power to protect my Bella.

* * *

Bella POV

I couldn't have been more grateful when Rosalie agreed to help me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't let go of my little nudger; it was something Edward and I created from our love. I rubbed my hands over my stomach, lovingly.

I dropped Edward's phone on top of the bag as he entered the doorway. His eyes were pained and full of sorrow. He crossed the room to grab the last bag. As her turned to leave, I put my hand on his arm. He turned and looked at me and I wanted to cry. I felt the tears slipping down my cheeks.

He dropped his bag and cradled me to his chest, shushing me and kissing my hair. We were both terrified but for very different reasons. He was afraid that he would lose me, but I knew that something good would come from this. I just had to make him see that. I pulled away and he wiped away the rest of my tears. He started to leave but I wrapped my arms around his neck. He bent down and kissed me softly. As we parted I leaned my forehead against his.

"Edward, I love you. Everything will be alright."

He looked at me, devotion and adoration mixing with desperation and hopelessness.

"Bella, sweetheart, I love you more than anything. I will do everything I can to make you happy and protect to and love you even more."

He swept me onto the boat and headed back towards the mainland. He didn't know it yet, but everything would turn out perfectly. I fingered the lily that hung around my neck before clasping it in my hand. I knew I would spend the rest of my existence with Edward, every perfect morning and every crazy night, forever.

_Love knows no limit to its endurance, no __end__ to its trust, no fading of its hope; it can outlast anything. Love still stands when all else has fallen__._

* * *

A/N: Ok that it for this story. I have my other story that I'm gonna keep working on plus my other project which I've kind of been neglecting and I want to get started back on it again.

I may write a one-shot here and there. Add me if you haven't and feel free to PM me with any questions or anything.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

-Truth in the Moon


End file.
